ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 34: Battle Royale
Sadow and Wodas clash, blade against claw, sending a large wave of Aura crashing into several buildings. Minkai is blown away by the blast, while laughing. Sadow and Wodas begin trading blows, each one sending a shockwave of Aura claashing into a building. Finally, Wodas manages to land a roundhouse kick to Sadow's face and send him soaring down toward Earth. Sadow crashes into a street, forming a huge crater. Wodas smiles and belows below "Is that all you got, you pussy!?" His smile fades as he notices Sadow has disappeared. He realizes Sadow teleported and turns to block his attack from behind. Sadow frowns as his attack is unsuccesful, and Wodas smirks that his block was. "That's more like it, Sadow-chan." Sadow says in an echoey voice "Let the grace of the Lord smite this monster." Wodas' eyes go wide as Sadow pours all of his Aura into his blade and sends Wodas' souring down in a burst of energy. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) From the immense smoke below, Sadow can't make out a moving shadow that would be Wodas. Finally out of nowhere, a large hole forms in the smoke and Wodas is flying straight through it with a wide smile on his face. Sadow moves back a little to dodge Wodas' torpedo charge. Wodas tries a slicing kick at Sadow only to find he dodged it. He then uses his tail as a whip and flings it towards Sadow. It impales his hip and blood spurts out. Blood slides down the sides of Sadow's mouth. Wodas smiles at his victorious strike and retracts his tail. Just as he is doing so, however, Sadow grabs it and pulls Wodas toward him. When in reach, Sadow makes a deep slash across Wodas' chest, sending spurts of blood everywhere. Sadow simply states "Amen." Rin peppers the ground with Machine gun fire, causing a Nazi Zombie Officer to turn over a table for cover. 3 Nazi Zombies, including him, hide behind it while Bunte points a Luger P08 Pistol at him. Len knocks it out of his hands with his Bazooka and it skids over to the Nazi Zombie Officer. He picks it up and aims at Len but is soon barraged with bullets by Rin. Len aims his Bazooka and fires at the Nazi Zombies hiding behind the overturned table. The entire cover is destroyed and bits of flesh are flown everywhere. Bunte doesn't stop smiling, even when he is punched in the face by Len and tied to a chair by Rin. She begins "Who is your leader?" Bunte smiles and asks "How do you know I'm not the leader?" Rin replies "Because this looks like the work of Wodas." Bunte remembers her and exclaims "Oh yea, I know you! Your Wodas' former toy!" Len bashes him across the face with his Bazooka and Rin orders "We'll have none of that." Bunte spits out blood and grimaces at both of them. Sadow dives down and tackles Wodas as he is descending. They both crash into the crater sending an earthquake for miles. Wodas staggers to his feet only to be sliced down the center of his torso, forming a cross on his torso from his wounds. He coughs up blood and spits out "You bastard..." He staggers toward Sadow with his view becoming hazy. "I will not be beaten so easily..." Sadow raises his blade and stabs it into the center of the cross on Wodas' torso. He coughs up blood and both of them seem to be engulfed in a burst of white light. (Ending vid plays)